


The Greatest Villain: A Million Dreams

by freshcreationgarden



Series: The Greatest Villain [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: "We can live in a world that we design"Before the conversation, Hisashi Midoriya had a lifeHe had A Million DreamsAnd they were All For One





	The Greatest Villain: A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redrobin1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/gifts), [AMournfulHowlInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMournfulHowlInTheNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conversations with a Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808918) by [AMournfulHowlInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMournfulHowlInTheNight/pseuds/AMournfulHowlInTheNight). 



> I would like to thank Mournful for the awesome story and RedRobin for his discussions of the fic. go read COAC and its sequel and check out redrobin's fics

Eastern United States, Year 20**

“Hello.” The young teenager said to the stupid twenty-something year old staring down at him, as if he had not broken down at the sight off his lost brother not even a few hours ago. Whether he had passed out from sickness from crying in the rain to or exhaustion from trying to find his elder brother, he could not tell. Whatever caused his sickness, it did not matter to him. he was still happy to be here huddled in a refrigerator box as the sun shower taps the roof of their makeshift shelter. This trek was all for his brother. All for him.

 _Foolish brother, getting himself sick like this_ the elder brother thought as he saw his brother sniffle. _He already has a fever. This isn’t what he deserves._

This boy in his lap was all he had left of his family.  It had been several weeks since his mother and father called those bastards to his childhood home. He will never forget that face his little brother made when his small hand slipped from his grasp as those bastards tried to haul him away to God-knows-where. And all for what? A couple of nitwits wouldn’t have their prepackaged futures thrown away because they could summon ice or turn green. His parents didn’t call him a freak when he provided them with an extra thousand or two after every “extraction”. But this boy had nothing to do with it. His parents can rot in hell, but why is he throwing away everything. He came to me bawling about how he thought I was killed and left to rot in a ditch when I escaped. I can’t say I blame him for thinking that. He is all he has left in the world. I am his as of right now. His thoughts stopped when his brother began to notice he was rambling what he thought was in his mind.

“Hello, my brother” He was cold. It had been rather wet in the area of this hoover city. The younger brother gazed up at the elder, with dreary eyes that still wanted to drift off to sleep.

“I saw you on TV” _Ah yes_ , thought the elder, _work._ The elder began thinking of a way to get him off the topic. What he had to do to stay alive was something he did not hope for his little brother.

“Did you dream?”

“Yes.” They did not know why they whispered to each other, but it felt right at the moment.

“What did you dream of?”

“Home.” His brother said. “Why don’t they love us?” The elder assumed he was referring to their parents.

“They love you and I bet they miss you.” The brother chides the younger. He knows he should try to hide the bitterness in his voice better. It is not his brother’s fault. But this is not his fight, he should be home finding a good wife, a loving family. Someone to run away to. He may never be there, but he would always be in the back, watching over him.

“They don’t.” His brother began crying, his voice growing dissonant. “Mom said she didn’t want to take any risks. I don’t have any powers, but she still said I needed to go.” His tears became sobs at this point.

The was an unspeakable amount of fury that was surging through the elder brother. But he couldn’t unleash it, not now, with his brother sobbing like this. He held his little brother’s head.

“Do you think I could have been born with a power like yours?” the young one asked.

“Why ask that?” The brother inquired.

“I’ve heard rumors about you… well after, you know.” The brother knew to tread carefully through the subject, considering it was how it landed them here.

“I was a fool.” He was no stranger to the dark thoughts flowing in his mind.

“I think your heroic.” his brother smiled at him “You helped a lot of people.”

The elder smiled back at that. _A lot of good that did._

“I lied.” His brother continued. “I didn’t dream of home.”

“What did you dream of?”

“You would think I was silly” His brother chuckled amongst his tears.

“You are silly, so tell me.” Oh, how the elder had missed this banter.

“Superheroes.”

“What?” The elder asked incredulously.

“Yeah, superheroes” his brother began pointing at several people among the cardboard city they were set in.

“Captain Croc” he pointed to a man in a military uniform with reptilian skin smoking a cigarette.

“Madame Victory” he saw his little brother pointing to a prostitute who was showing a customer just how flexible she could be.

“Flambé” a man with a glowing red hand was heating some food on an egg pan.

“Yeah, maybe” The idea did amuse him. A bit childish, a bit irresponsible, but amusing.

“As long as you’re by my side we can do anything.” The little brother reassured. The Elder decided in that moment to give him the power to do just that. After all, dreams can become a reality.

On that day, both brothers learned the hardest truth the world had to offer: That not all men were created equal. But both decided to do something about it. They would later join a group of people that saved many people during times of natural disaster, gaining good favor amongst the general public. They called them vigilantes at first, but the younger brother knew them as something better, heroes. But that is a story about the future and the past. Now it was time for rest.

The little brother began to hum a tune, the same their mother sang to them when they were young. When they were loved.

> **“I close my eyes and I can see**

**The world that's waiting up for me**

> **That I call my own.”**

Though like all good times, they did not last. Once again, the government sought a way to shave off the freedoms that those born with “Quirks” a derogatory euphemism to describe the abilities of the unnatural. The elder brother still felt the hand slipping away as his little brother was thrown into the government sponsored spotlight. And once again he was thrown into the shadows. But this was nothing new to him. He was no stranger to the dark. But at the seedy bar he was taking refuge, he saw several men who wished to perform their own form of “Heroics” on the protesters of letting a group of “Quirked Villains” being acquitted of charges that were blatantly exaggerated.

**“Through the dark, through the door,**

**Through where no one's been before”** he mumbled as he walked into a dark room of a group of men making the plans. Before he entered he saw a television showing thousands cheering for the young man he took care of for so many years. The world exploiting his sibling sickened him. But for the brother, he was proud.

**But it feels like home.**

It felt like blur how they both reunited on this dark room, walls covered in papers. Plans. The elder did all he could to explain to the younger brother how they could save this world.

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

**They can say, they can say I've lost my mind.**

His brother could only stare at him with tears in his eyes. Beneath that was fear and further down, disappointment, and at the bottom: sadness. The elder knew it was a lost cause, long before they were reunited. His brother must have been so distained by him, he gave up the only thing that connected them to their destiny. Had the younger brother known this was his Elder brother’s thoughts, he could have saved millions in a single act of kindness, his brother included. But he didn’t.

**I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy**

The argument ended with one standing on top of the other, with feet of soil separating them.

 **We can live in a world that we design.** The elder promised.

It had been centuries since then. So many battles won, lost. History shaped, but him forgotten.  He has built quite the empire, going both up and down. Fake names and companies. All the wealth immortality could muster up, but every once in a while, he deludes himself into himself that he dreams, whispering the words his little brother sang to him in that cardboard box.

**'Cause every night I lie in bed**

**The brightest colors fill my head**

**A million dreams are keeping me awake**

He looks at the people through his computer screen in his office. The renegades, the forgotten, the villains if you may. And upon the creatures he has put into creation the things he had yet to name. the people he would not to make these creatures. He takes out a picture he has always held onto from his pocket. He remembers what all of this is for. The promise he made so long ago.

**I think of what the world could be**

He turns off the monitor as he gets up and begins to leave his office. As he leaves he sees a green haired woman pass by. She catches his eye, with the power in each step she took.

**A vision of the one I see**

She smiles back at him as he enters the elevator.

**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

She decides to step in with him even though he knows that she wasn’t supposed to. She stared at him with loving eyes. As the doors closed, she closed her eyes as he came in for a kiss. Her eyes opened to see a man in a tuxedo, promising to love her for the rest of time.

**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.**

The newlyweds opened the door to their apartment and into their new lives, a homemaker and a CEO. He wants to give her a grand house, the palace for his queen.

**There's a house we can build**

**Every room inside is filled**

**With things from far away**

The man she married promised her the world at her fingertips, and was eager to fulfill that promise, no matter how often she tells him it would never be enough in comparison to having him. He smiled at that, but still continued.

**The special things I compile**

**Each one there to make you smile**

**On a rainy day**

She starts to sing to him a tune, the soft spot she learned that was under all of that corporate armor. A song that was sung from brother to lost brother. Perhaps her singing it could give it new meaning, he said.

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

**They can say, they can say we've lost our minds**

She sang to him, having him chase her to bed

**I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy**

He pulls the covers over them.

**Runaway to a world that we design**

Soon he sees finds himself watching over a face poking out of a bundle of blanket beyond a pane of glass. His mother resting in the small hours as it has been a busy day.

**Every night I lie in bed**

He stares at the top of his head and sees a small hair. Green.

**The brightest colors fill my head**

He has never been so relieved. He has never been so proud.

**A million dreams are keeping me awake**

He stares at his child, his future separated by only a few steps away.

**I think of what the world could be**

**A vision of the one I see**

Then he sees breaking news, a report over the eighth user of his brother’s quirk.

**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

He takes one more glance at his baby and begins to walk away, knowing what he needs to do.

**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

All he ever done, all he will ever do, will be for him. All For One.

Inko pleads to her husband, who has grown evermore distant since their child’s birth. They say having a child changes everything and like all fathers, he has concern for the world his son will inherit.

**However big, however small**

**Let me be part of it all**

He has grown cold, and unwilling to share himself to his wife. He can barely look at Izuku after watching the news, eyes filled with panic. He never tells her why.

**Share your dreams with me**

The wife is now weeping towards her husband. His wife begs as her husband finishes packing for such a long trip. He says that it is so his son could have the best future possible and have everything he could never have. She just wanted her Izuku to have his daddy.

**You may be right, you may be wrong**

**But say that you'll bring me along**

She chases him down the stairs, in an effort to prolong their goodbye. She would love to reassure herself, but her husband had decided that he had to leave overseas. just when they finally had a child. Just when they had all they could have ever dreamed of.

**To the world you see**

They both sing their song as he leaves in his cab as she wishes him far well as the car rolls ways.

**To the world I close my eyes to see**

He now stares down the murderous blackness in Toshinori’s eyes. He braces the blow that has long waited for him for centuries.

**I close my eyes to see**

No one could tell that he was weeping anymore. He is told that he will live, that his quirks will allow him to have his other senses compensate his damaged sight. But to know he can never face his family again, and so close to having what he always wanted, was a pain that was only so much he could bear. All he could do now is dream. His little boy becoming a doctor, an attorney, a scientist, anything. A father.

As he dreams, a little boy jumps around on his bed, way past his bedtime. Though it had been a sad day for him and his mother, he still refused to give up on his dreams, no matter what he is told what he cannot do without a quirk. He stops jumping around, fighting invisible villains to stare at the poster of his hero, All Might.

**Every night I lie in bed**

**The brightest colors fill my head**

**A million dreams are keeping me awake**

A boy promises himself he will be a hero.

A man promises himself he will see his boy’s face again.

**A million dreams, a million dreams**

The young boy is now on the cusp of adulthood, and with both excitement and vigilance, enters the prison to meet with the Greatest Villain. To be able to bring justice to those who could no longer speak.

**I think of what the world could be**

The boy thinks to himself to calm himself down. It is a song his mother sang to him as a toddler.

**A vision of the one I see**

He stares at the man strapped to a chair before him beyond a pane of glass, with a familiarity he just can’t explain.

**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

He thinks of all of those before him that had inherited the title of One For All wielder before him. Nana. All Might.

**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

He unfolds his notebook.

**For the world we're gonna make**

The boy begins his conversation with the cryptid.

“Hello.”

Songwriters: Benj Pasek / Justin Paul

A Million Dreams lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Fox Music, Inc

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment, thank you for reading


End file.
